Lovino & Feliciano
by InfiniteTea
Summary: With an offer from God and the Devil, a new grandfather will finally get grandsons with a few prices. Based on Pinocchio, you'll follow Lovino, Feliciano, and their shared conscious on an adventure across Europe. Maybe even set foot in Russia!
1. Chapter G1 Grandfather Arch

**_A/N: Doing a full overhaul by editing the work. Expect me back in the writing mood soon. (Will be deleted)_**

* * *

I carefully inspect my work for imperfections. I soon find that the left eye's lashes were lacking. With brush in hand I lightly dab it with ink. Gently I make a main line, then, I make many individual lashes. I grin, trying to make my vision of what my grandchildren could look like. When I finish, I stand up and look at the boy in front of me. He's not finished and I don't plan on it. Not unless I can see my new grandsons' eyes and hair.

The good news came a few months back. My son sent me a letter telling me his wife was pregnant with twin boys. With this news I wrote back giving my joy. I also asked if I could do anything or make something special. When I received my second letter I was thrilled to start work on two new toys. Sadly, my work will never be seen by him.

A few months ago, soon after leaving his home, he and his wife died in a car crash. Given that this was their fourth attempt for children, I was heartbroken. He was my only son and the only living loved one I had left. He was also the only person I cared about other than children.

My job became extremely hard to do. Every doll made, every toy soldier had sad and depressing colors. The toys in my shop didn't give me joy anymore. I never realized how depressed I was until an actual consular came into my shop. He saw a drastic change in the scenery. He was a dear customer and loved to come to my shop for toy repairs. We agreed to see each other every week to talk about this.

Those first few weeks were the hardest. Just mentioning my son or his wife's names made me burst into tears. The worst and most touchy subject were the names of my grandchildren, Lovino and Feliciano.

My son sent many letters to me when he was alive. Ever since his first day in America to the last letter a week before he died. The last nine letters he gave me were read until I could recite them by heart. I would stay up at night crying and smiling about what his boys would look like. He wanted the first one to be named Lovino. He was to have brown hair like his mother and beautiful eyes like his father. He was supposed to look a lot like his mother. I normally took the picture I have of his wife and read the paragraphs of these letters. The second boy's name is Feliciano. My son wanted this one to look a lot like me. Our brown hair and lightly tanned skin. My son would make jokes about our thick curls and often said that these boys' would have abnormally large curls.

By week seven I started feeling better. The toys still loomed, but I've been trying. Trying to make them _feel_ happy again. I enjoyed the children that came to my shop, some even tried lifting my mood. They would call me _The Roman Toy Doctor._ I think I got that name because the shop's called _The Roman Roaming Toys._ They really showed that the few people that know me care.

After two months my shop began to brighten again. Making toys became fun, my dolls, puppets, figures, and toy cars grew happy with me. I even smiled a decent smile without thinking about my son or reading his letters. With this new joyus mood, the dear counselor told me that I should continue to make the two toys, the one's for my grandsons. I didn't like the idea. But, I reluctantly agreed to do it. Only under the condition that their eyes and hair would be omitted from the finished product.

Before I made progress, I decided to make the boys' as realistic as possible. I already finished the bodies prior, all I had to do was paint and clothe. I started with Lovino because he was going to be the first born. I made him olive-tanned like his mother. I made certain that he would look like his mother. Next was Feliciano. I made him resemble his father. Over time it became painful to paint him in that way. For that reason, I gave him more masculine features. He looked too much like me and I personally imagined him to have his mother's personality.

With Feliciano in my arms I move him next to his brother. I compare their looks and they look complementary to each other. I do find it weird to look at where the whites of their eyes should be. They're a little too realistic, almost like real children. If I was to approximate their physical ages, they would have been twelve. I skim at their hands and feet. Wow, did I go overboard with their realistic bodies. Their individual fingers and toes move like real ones do. I tear at these beautiful, lifeless dolls.

My boys, my grandchildren are right in front of me. If only their father could come and pick them up for my true grandchildren. I take deep breaths to calm down. It would never happen. I can't bring my son and my unborn grandchildren to life. If there was a way, If only there was a way to see them alive and happy.

With a yawn I look out my bedroom window. The sky is a dark navy, bright with a full moon. I walk to my window and look at the wonderful stars. I wonder If there was a way to bring my son and grandchildren to life. I would be really happy. My joy would probably confuse me. I smile and shut the window. I crawl to the side of my bed and pray before going to bed. I pray for another chance to see my son. I hope God can give me such a miracle. With one last conscious breath I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter G2

Almost like being born from the clouds I float to the grass. When I land my feet feel the warm ground. As I walk around in my dream, I stare at the luxurious scenery. Trees of green and glowing gold rustle. The streets made of illuminated marble light my way. It's almost like I'm in Heaven. In the distance I see shining dots. Almost like they noticed me they came to me. Soon a swarm just comes to me. I nervously laugh as they surround me. Like an ambassador, one comes to my face and just hums. I think it's trying to sing to me. It sounds so familiar as the rest copy their leader. I don't know what these things are, but I'm calling them fairies. Their warm and glow like tiny fairies. The swarm starts to dance down the street, allowing me to join the fun.

After a little ways they lead me to an arch. I'm then guided through a hedge maze of white and yellow roses. Their glow seemed to rub off on the flowers. There's this pang in my chest. Almost like I should know what happens. Clearly they have something for me. I can just tell with their behavior. I don't understand how I can be sad.

When we reach the end the first thing that catches my eye was the fountain. It's made of a more luminous marble than the streets. I jog over to stare at my reflection. I look younger, then again I look handsome for my age. The light's glow doesn't effect the stars above. It's so clear, clearer than the city will ever reveal. I also see those fairies flying around up there. I wave to them and chuckle. I would say that this is the most dream-like thing here. It's all so beautiful.

It's like time disappeared. The night's losing it's navy color. For all I know this dream's coming to a close. I just have to do one thing and I'll be happy to wake up. I clasp my hands together and pray. Maybe if this dream doesn't end yet, I'll see my son? Maybe God would come to me or an angel. I have my doubts but hey, this is a dream. A much needed dream.

When I finally look up, I notice that the fairies disappeared. What's going on? Looking toward the arch i find them all huddled. They look bigger, almost like mini suns. I reach a hand to one of them and it burns me. It painfully stung. There's only one entrance. In an instant they grow, turning the arch into white light. The humming turns into a soft rumble. I don't notice that one fairy stayed small.

The small fairy gets right in my face, accidentally burning my nose. That felt worse than my hand! I retreat to the cool water where the light's more bearable. Unknown to me was what the fairy was doing. As it got closer it became to take a human's form. When I see his face in the water I fall off the edge with a splash.

My son's here! His silken robes lighten with the warming sky. He helps me out. Sudden robes cover and instantly dry my body. He hugs me and sings a song that my late wife use to sing. As he loosened he sat me down. That obnoxious grin I knew paints his face. I tear at this perfect sight.

"Hey dad, it's been so long since we've seen each other. How's life?" He questions.

"When I heard that you and your family died It's like I shattered. I've been feeling better about your deaths," I answer, wiping a tear trail from my face.

"That's good to hear. I can tell you that I like it here. Do you know why you're here? A living man in Heaven is strange."

"I'm a living man in Heaven? Well, now I want to know. Can you tell me?"

"Yes… I can." His smile is more weak than usual. It's sad, but not that glad-sad I was expecting.

"Is there something wrong with me being here?"

"No, I want you here. I'm happy you're here. It's just that what I want is serious." I guess this is where my dream gets interesting. He continues, " I want to take you to a very special place so i can explain some things. Now, look at the arch."

"You mean the wall of blinding fairies?"

"Fairies? They're souls, like me. We're going to walk through."

"What!"

"They won't burn you as long as you're escorted. They'll take us to the steps of the court." he keeps a hand on my back as we advance to the soul portal thing.

"Explain court."

"We're going to God's court where souls talk about their problems and desires."

With the warm glow of dawn upon us we walk through the portal. Immediately the court basked us in it's greatness. The building was made of black marble. My son quickly hops a few steps. I try to do what he's doing, but I can't scale the ten steps he did. When he realises this he returns to help me. He walks at my pace.

"As I've said, I like it here. The people here are nice, but I've been lonely without my wife. So, I searched for her. As time went on it became useless as this place kept going. There was this nice lady who told me to take this issue to God. It took almost no time to get into his courtroom and talk. And it turns out my wife went to hell."

"Do you know why?"

"Not at all, he said mortal souls aren't allowed to know. Since getting to her was impossible I asked about my sons. Seeing them is also impossible since they weren't able to incarnate. Right now they're probably fully grown people trying to reincarnate again."

"That's absolutely horrible."

"Dad, don't cry. I know it hurts, but that's why we're here. I proposed that serious thing here. I need you because you're the only person alive I trust to help me."

With my last step, I plop on the black floor. How come he's not affected? I shakily laugh and look around. There are a ton of souls up here. All of them floating through special holes. I also see a few tall men with wings. Wait...My god they're angels! They're taller than me. Their wings shine this majestic white. I can't help but stare. I barely notice my son's attempt to get me up. Soon I get up and awe at the pillars and angels. He takes his hand in mine and leads me to the gold doors. He gives a strange hum which causes the guarding angels to open the oversized doors.

The first things I see are angels conversing with the demons. I have no idea what's going on, but I don't question it. Heaven's been a strange dream. My son guides me through the crowd. As we walk to what I presume to be our hall, a few heads turn. Both angels and demons glared at us. Some of their eyes were cat like. There's also this cold-warm feeling coming from absolutely nowhere. I ignore the discomfort and keep going.

We make it to this nearly vacant hall. There's this one demon standing by a pillar that's making me uneasy. We leave him be. Wow, I'm about to meet God. The being of awesome power. I shiver as I think of how I should act. This cold-warm feeling doesn't help me. I stare ahead at the double doors. Am I ready to meet a man like that? I bet there's a certain etiquette I should have.

The doors at the end of the hall open. Two birds walk out. The first one is a red and black peacock while the other is a gold and silver swan. I presume that the swan's God, but who's the peacock?. For birds, they were huge, around ten centimeters taller than myself. As I'm distracted, the floor seemed to evaporate into black clouds. A sudden figure sprouted from the floor in black robes. Both my son and myself were taken aback by the figure's appearance.

"Shit, I forgot to tell you who else was going to be here," my son whispers.

Aside from his robes, I could tell the man before us was Death. What I believed Death himself looked like, didn't compare to how he looks in the flesh. Death takes removes his hood and reveals a shriveled, boney face. I could see the vertebrates in his grayed neck. This isn't sitting well with me. I'm also intimidated with his height for he's clearly taller than God and the peacock.

The floor once again evaporates. A new, much smaller figure arose. She's in robes similar to Death, but white. This woman had her hood already down. Her features, perfect and gorgeous to look at. Unlike Death, she looked healthy and natural. I could of called her mother nature if I knew more. Her brown hair had a shine that captivated me. I didn't hear a word from her introduction. It took a while but I was finally able to understand her wonderful voice.

"...As you should be aware, your son wishes to split his soul in two and have them sent to earth as children. Before entering the courtroom I need a few confirmations from you. Do you accept that heaven is real" She calmly questions.

"Yes."

"Will you abide by the boundaries set upon you after today ends?"

"Yes."

"Do you agree with God, Satan, Death, and I on your son's decision?" So that's who the peacock is.

"Absolutely."

"Lastly, you will keep what you see secret from your fellow souls on Earth"

"Yes," I state. God and Satan return to the room. The doors open and I think about what's going on. I should have listened! Why is my son splitting his soul?. I hope my son knows what he's doing. Death and the lady hover in. My son clutches my hand with a determined look. I keep breathing as we walk towards my upcoming responsibilities.

If only I knew it wasn't a dream, things may have gone better. Oh, so much better.


	3. Chapter G3

"Amen," my grandsons say before digging into their food. To think that it's been ten years. The prices I had to pay were great, but I'm happy. As happy as this is, I worry for their future.

I eat, letting the boys indulge on what I could afford. Their smiles shine like the non-existent skyscrapers of Rome. Oh, how I miss cars... and decent bathrooms. Starting my new life has been difficult, yet more satisfying. Over the last four years I've learned how to make clocks, which brings me extra income when it's sold. I seem to have more business here. Sadly, my toys have to stay true to the time.

Feliciano finishes his supper first and bolts to his favorite stuffed doll. Why he loves that doll is still an enigma to this very day. He found it when he was chasing after a girl on the street. The girl was very nice to him before stealing his new bag. The girl couldn't run and decided to fight for the bag, but the boy refused. After an exchange of words, he gave the girl his money for his bag. In gratitude of the money she showed him where a bunch of thrown out things collected. Ever since, all three of us would travel on Saturday to collect the junk. This was where he found that broken, faded doll. He loves it so much, restoring it isn't in his interest. I watch as he runs outside.

Lovino took his last bite and bolted for a math book. I've made sure to teach these boys well, due to how and where we live. Today he choses the lesson, which just so happens to be about quadratics. As I take another bite, I call a friend to assist me. He knows the subject better than me.

"Ludwig! Lovino wants quadratics today!"

"Grandpa, you know I hate that man." The stubborn boy pouts.

"You know he cares for all of us, treat the man with respect." He glares at me before opening his book. I get paper and a feather pen with ink. After setting him up I see my transparent friend.

The poor man. I really want to tell him more, yet it just get's stuck in my throat when I try. He had to get used this new life, in more ways than I did. Feliciano really likes Him. They play together often and generally get along. Lovino's relationship could be better, but I still don't understand his dislike. At least they put up with each other. With a grin, I walk to where I make my toys and begin my day.

The sun has begun to set. My newest doll's dress is almost complete. The boys came in an hour before to observe my craft. Lovino has a cloth in hand and continuously sews it, copying my stitches. He asked me three months before if he could learn, with that I got him his own set of needles, basic cloth, and thread.

"Grandfather, I still don't understand this stitch. Why does it look so easy?" He mumbles. I finish my last stitch and assist him. Feliciano stares in awe as my hands work like magic. He starts bouncing.

"Magic! That's why it's easy, he uses magic!" he announces. I think I have a response for this.

"Magic may exist, but my hands are pure skill," I laugh, causing us all to laugh. Ludwig in the corner chuckles a little. As the natural light fades, Feliciano starts lighting a few candles, which gives Lovino and I more time. He also starts the stove and begins making dinner.

After helping Lovino, I smell fish. If that's what Feliciano bought, then that's what we're getting. I go to prepare the table, allowing Ludwig to supervise the two with ease. As I get to the silverware, a knock is heard. Dread stops me in place. The boys know that opening the door at this time isn't a good idea.

"Keep cooking. Lovino, set the table. I'll be back," I state. I grab to my cloak before bolting out the door. My supervising demon and angel has come for me. It's been five years since their last physical visit. The moment I closed the door I turn to see the cloaked figures. We walk into an ally to avoid prying ears.

"They're a very cute bunch, your boys," My demon says. He takes off his hood.

"True, but you do understand we're here for business," My angel scolded. She also takes off her hood.

"You're two years early, explain yourselves," I growl.

"Look, their safety is still in your hands and your boy Lovino still has a lying problem. This needs to be corrected for both their survivals. The lack of control and leeway worries us," My demon harshly whispers.

"No need to be so harsh Gilbert," My angel scolds again.

"Oh shut up! I actually care about those kids Katyusha," Gilbert growled. He goes into a hidden bag and takes out a dagger. Katyusha goes into her own and takes out her own and three feathers. It takes a moment to recognize what's happening.

Gilbert cuts his hand and smothers the blood over the dagger. The demonic design glows purple. A tattoo appears on his hand, glowing the same color. He hisses as the blood soaks the dagger. Katyusha cuts her own hand and covers the fathers with her silver blood. The blood turns red and gives the fathers a metallic look. A tattoo also appears on her hand.

"Familiars? I'm not making a deal within a deal, that's crazy!" I denied. They can't bond to me, they shouldn't. I stare at Katyusha, believing it to be her idea.

"Relax, we understand what you're thinking. We wish to bond to your grandsons. We can give them a better chance," She pleaded, taking a step closer. They aren't ready, they're too young, they're too innocent.

"Never! Not two years early, not now. Just let me enjoy two more years of peace. Joy with Lovino and Feliciano. Please go back from once you came and leave me." I stare sternly. They look at me and then take off their cloaks. Katyusha's wings and Gilbert's thin tail have disappeared. He walks behind her. She sighs.

"We can keep our gifts until their twelfth birthday, but we're not leaving. We'll go home when the children begin their journey." She walks to me with him trailing behind. She looks at me with blue, sacrificing eyes. "We've given up a lot," she finishes.

"I'm supposed to hate things and try to let desires and dreams come true. I want to make sure this desire stays until you die. We'll be neighbors for the next two years, very nice and playful ones too. That's all we wanted to say," He speaks. She backs off and puts her cloak on. He does the same before they flee into the growing night.

After a moment of peace, I turn to see my friend. His ghastly glow stuns me. He stares, slowly hovering toward me. My heart hurts. He stays silent as the dark treats this like a dream. He stops a foot step away.

"What were you talking to them about? One of them seemed familiar," He stuttered. I hush him.

"You've seen too much. I'm so sorry I've hid them for so long. I'll tell you when they sleep." I hug with burning eyes. My chest tightens from the horrible secrets I've kept. As we calm down, I send him back to the house.

With dinner done with, the boys have gone to bed. Their homemade beds have new, nicer sheets. The old ones had to be used for a fire a few months ago. One of the horrors of being broke for a month. I tuck them in and leave through their curtain. As I walk to my bedroom, I tell Ludwig everything. After telling him what I had to do, I hang my head to bed.

"Good night Ludwig," I say, receiving no response. With respect I leave him for my bed. As I give a small prayer I tear. Why couldn't it of been twenty years? Two years left of our love, our care, our lives. My grandsons, if only I tried harder. If only I tried to sway it in my favor, go against them both. Covering my face, Ludwig kills the candles.


	4. Chapter G4

Though the doors, Death floats to his place in the middle of the courtroom. Besides his perch are two bird cages, one gold and the other silver. As I move in awe, God and the Devil jump past me and fly. They circle the bare, black and white marble ceiling before going into their cages. The angels, hidden behind the doors, fly with large keys. A clank sound is heard. The men gracefully float down and take their place next to a small podium. It looks like it fits the small lady due to her height. She guides us to our place before hopping on her podium.

"I am Incarnation, overseer of the souls that wish to return and watcher of life. I will translate the Angelic and Demonic languages that will be spoken. Today a bet between two awesome powers are to be refereed by my husband Death. We're to go over the deal for this young man's soul, which has yet to be mentioned" Wait...husband? "Plinio Vargas, please state your wish." My son stands as the empty room nerves me.

"I wish for my soul to be split, stent to earth, and for those two halves to become children in vessels," he announces. The eyes of the Devil are intent on something. God looks over as if weary of his thoughts. God makes a honking sound. Not just any honk, but a weird angelic sing-like honk. I can't describe it exactly, yet it's oddness is soothing.

"God says that he would like to take this deal with the Devil." She looks at the Devil. "Devil, do you consent?"

Unlike God, the devil's sound isn't a mix of the bird he represents and his language. Instead, it sounds like a male siren of the sea. A wonderful and somewhat intoxicating sound. My skin burns even after he stops. God looks over and seems unpleased. The Devil looks at God and spreads his wings. He then flaps them violently.

"The Devil does not consent," She announces calmly. Why? If God liked the sound of it, the Devil would have a darker, yet similar view. Well, based on what I've seen about demons and angels, I shouldn't be surprised. My son puts his hand on my shoulder and sits down.

I stand up which gains attention. The Devil stops and sets his eyes on mine. It's like he's looking at my very soul, maybe that's exactly it. My skin burns again, eating my fingers.

"Tell me why you will not consent," I yell. The Devil responses.

"The Devil will on-only consent when a man knows a-about taking a life. A man who s-sins with death," she studders. She looks at Death who points his hand to the Devil. He turns his bone in his direction. He then hastily moves his hands as if to consider something. Incarnation looks pained. Death does the same with God. God's ruffled feathers calm.

"Death agrees with the Devil. God consents as well. You are to wake up back home and search for someone to kill. God added that this person will become your eyes and help you raise your new grandchildren. He also says that this deal's creation will continue when you return." The Devil hits his cage. She stops to listen to him before adding. "The...Devil wishes to have someone oversee you." She walks off the podium. The angels follow her and open the door for her. I walk with the three out the door.

We don't walk far. A group of shady demons lean on a pillar, each minding their own business. Incarnation seems to swallow her pride and confronts a single demon. I watch as his glowing eyes change expressions. He suddenly punches the pillar, causing a large, loud crack to form. The other demons disperse. He eagerly jogs to me, grabs my arm, and then runs me back to the courtroom doors. He slams them open, pushes me into my son, and then sings. As the Devil and this demon converse, I see his tail. It's a thin, cherry red thing with a spade at the end with a dark tip. My son helps me settle into my seat. My son isn't affected by the demonic singing, he hugs me as the two are too much.

The demon's feet burn red with fire. His hand's nails make clawing motions as he stomps around. I start hearing English and German from him as he yells.

"The fuck...no need... why me?" Were the only comprehensible things said. His flames die down before looking at me. He lets the room's echos go silent. After a moment he walks over and sticks out his hand.

"Hi, my name's Gilbert, shake my hand and this will be over in a snap," He breathes. I grab his hand, which doesn't shake back. I loosen my hand to look at my son, thinking that he'll let me get up. Instead he grabs my arm and pulls me to the doors.

Outside the doors, he takes a scale of some sort and throws it on the ground. A portal emerges from it. It's red, gold, and flame looks untouchable. If I touch it I would probably burn.

"See you at your bedside," he mumbles before hopping through. His body basically turned to ash, which the portal absorbed. The scale then explodes. The smoke is nauseating, making my eyes water. Stumbling, my sight blurs and my feet stop working. I fall, taking the darkness with me.


	5. Chapter G5

Looking at my work I drink in the sunny smile of my newest doll. The boys have decided earlier to read stories together. The sounds of their laughter is delightful. With my surplus in toys, I think paying attention to the front of my store sounds great. Actually, a better idea would be to let the boys play out front. I can see them and assist who ever comes in. I get out of my seat and bolt to them.

When I see them, my joy is crushed at the sight of Ludwig. He's hiding in his favorite corner again. This is the fifth time since I told him about his death. For everyone's well being, getting the kids away from him is a good way to bring his mood up.

"Hey boys! You can play on the table in the shop," I grin. They light up and dash. I watch before bringing my attention to Ludwig. He just looks at me before hanging his head. I should've told him in pieces, not all at once. His entire body sighs which gives me the signal to leave.

"Grandfather! We have consumers!" Lovino yells from his seat. With a quick check of myself, I walk to the store side of my house. Walking through the arch, I see them again. Gilbert and Katyusha are looking around. Feliciano drops what he's doing and walks to them.

"Hello, welcome to the Roman Toys. This is my brother Lovino and that man over there is my Grandfather. My name is Feliciano, what may your name be bella?" He bows. She stares as if to get an act together. She smiles at me before looking at the boy.

"Hello, my name is Katyusha. The strong man with me is my husband Gilbert." She grabs Gilbert's hand and brings him closer to herself. With force might I add.

"It's nice to meet you," he smiles. I can tell he wants to get away. As happy as he may be, he has told me that he dislikes children. Whatever he may think, little Feli likes him. Lovino just stares at them. He probably thinks that they're going to come in rarely. If only that was true.

"Gilbert, Katyusha! Old friends, how has life been?" I ask, giving the kids some form of trust to build on. Gilbert gives a split glare before breaking from his shackle. He opens his arms and hugs me. A growls burns my ear. I pat his back, probably making the situation worse. His 'wife' prys him off so we can share our own hug. It's awkward due to her bust size, yet I say nothing because I'm a nice guy.

Lovino refuses to greet them and walks away. He leaves for the streets. Why he likes to stay out of the house is strange. He's strange on an acceptable, lovable level anyway. As long as he stays on this side of the city. That's a dream, him listening to me about the rest of the city. As long as the boy comes back.

"Is the boy alright?" she asks in a soft tone.

"That's Lovino being Lovino, always doing something outside. Now, please come in and tell me about your life. How's your house…" I begin as I lead them deep into the house. Feliciano's so happy, it's very rare that a person comes into the living spaces of the property. I let him give a tour to the 'couple'. Ludwig floats through the nearest wall and flys off. With that I leave my little entertainer to our guests. My toys beckon me to give my service.

It's getting late and neither Ludwig nor Lovino have come back. Ludwig has his freedom, Lovino doesn't. Where could that boy...and there he is.

His shirt is half ripped and he's covered in dried mud. Not again, he really needs to stop getting deeper and deeper into the city without me. He still hasn't proved that he can go away without his brothers head, this reinforces that idea.

"Lovino! Are you alright?" I ask, hoping that his white lies stay small. He lets me check his body.

"I am fine." He winces. Please say the truth. He jerks away from me.

"Are you unscathed." I vary the question. He hides his hands which seem stiff.

"I am fine, I am fantastic." He winces again, enduring what his lies bring.

"Do you care about me?"

"Why wouldn't I care about you? You're my Grandpa," he smiles.

"If you care, then please tell me why you look awful."

"The rich boys wanted to fight today."

"What hav-"

"Avoid those bad kids in any way you can. I know." He stops hiding his hands.

"Good boy, now get yourself cleaned up, that couple from earlier are staying for dinner," I say. He groans, then walks to his tub and drags it to the nearby river. He'll be back in time. This time I'll have him patch up his own shirt. He needs the experience. Such a good boy with a lying problem, luckily Feliciano was never that bad. I walk to where the people are to set up the table.

During dinner, Gilbert remembers that they're moving into a place nearby. Feliciano is ecstatic while Lovino's apathetic. Ludwig flies in unexpectedly and hops right back into his corner. Gilbert sneaks a look before ignoring him. Dinner was a bit uncomfortable. No one said anything for the last half of it.

After dinner, our new neighbors goodbyes, and our goodnights, I go to bed. Everything is just fine. Wonderful, amazing, fantastic, and fine. Hopefully I can have a dreamless sleep that doesn't involve hope. A darkness that can praise or scold me.


	6. Chapter G6

I cough, the dark suffocates me as I wake. That dream was beautiful, yet worrying. My room is still dark and cool. My lamp is still next to me. I might as well get up for no reason. It might kill what I just went through. As I sit up, red-violet eyes stare back.

Thud! I fall from my covers. No! Not real at all. Digging out of my blanket net, I see them again. Gilbert just stares from my bed end. Unwavering eyes that don't blink. I crawl to my lamp and turn it on. He's wearing a black leather jacket with red and silver designs. He looks to be somewhere in his twenties. His tail flicks as he becomes annoyed. My feet move on their own as I rise.

"Happy midnight star shine, let's get moving," he exclaims. He jumps and lands without a sound. As he crosses the room another demon appears from under my bed. I'm losing my understanding of this. He looks over at what I think is a new face.

"Wait, Ron?" he demurred.

"Gil? Man, it's been a century. How've you been?" Ron asks as he crawls to us. The man refuses to use his feet, it unsettles me.

"Shity, you know your lava bucket."

"It's still full."

"Ya, well the devil just kicked it and refilled it with my lava." Ron gets off my floor.

"Oh come on, I just had fun with that guy. His depression was horrible." This is my demon, if that's true then where's my angel? I get an urge to look for my angel. I'm stopped the moment I thought it.

"Stop right there! I made sure that God's angels stayed out of this," Gilbert yelled. How can he be this loud? "What I was about to say was that this should only last twenty-four hours. This guy needs to sin with death and I happily obliged," he finishes sharply. Ron just ooed and climbed back into the depths of my bed, leaving us alone.

Gilbert goes back to searching my room. I note every sharp thing he looks at. Is he planning my murder for me? That would make things-

"Don't get any ideas, I know what you want and that's not what I'll do. You have to kill someone on your own. I only point things out and oversee that you do your job. Anyone would do, I don't care who. Now get some clothes on so we can start your search. We're losing time," he explains before walking through my solid door. Stunned, I get dressed slowly.

The crisp spring air is as fresh as the city lets it. The skyscrapers are turning into an orange party. The mirrors shine as the new light hits it. It's pretty display doesn't help what i'm going to do. Gilbert walks ahead of me as he takes me somewhere. I don't even know his plan.

We walk to a pretty far away park, somewhere on the southern side of Rome. The people around me stare at me, as if wanting me on some plate. Along with their stares, I see their angels and demons. They seem confused as I follow my guide. Once we get to the park he looks at me.

"Here is some human killing 101 for you. First off, find someone you don't know. Think like a homeless guy or a drunk bum. Next, find out where their place is because it's easier to clean. Well, in my opinion. Lastly, have them attach to you or gain enough trust from them. I would personally go after a desperate person, but this is your murder. Do what _ever_ you want. Good morning," he advises me. He then leaves in a puff of smoke. I frantically look around and every time I spot him he poofs again. I need to kill someone, but do I have the heart to kill?

Strolling around, there are a few people here at this early time. Most of them are lazing around or probably high. It doesn't matter, I'm still uncomfortable. There are so many choices too. How does a killer find a victim? What's considered easy? I may never know unless I find someone and experience this myself. Unless I'm going crazy and this is the start of it. Then again, I love my son.

It has become noon, I have about twelve hours left to kill. Well, killing time is a hazard in a literal sense. The people who were plentiful before have vanished. It's a workday, Friday specifically. I should just chose a person. Here and now, just pick. I check my watch and it shows that I have less than twelve hours. Looking up, I see a blond man. His facial features look as bad as depression. Maybe it would be a mercy kill if it turns into that kind of thing. I take a leap of faith and walk up to him. Let's see if this can work.


	7. Chapter G7

"Tell us more about Russia Katyusha!" The boys' concurred. They're so jumpy today, considering how soon their birthdays are. Eleven years, eleven years since they were given life. It still awes me that I've earned them. At least that's how I wish to see it until I die. Katyusha begins another story, this one's about snow. Mostly about how much snow there is up there. Lovino denies every word she says about how cold it is.

Gilbert left earlier for the market. Today we're hoping there's a large portion of meat left. I got up a bit late, making things a bit frantic. As the years have past, I've taken their birthdays to heart. It's become a thing that has to be perfect. I smile as Feliciano awes. She's starting another story again. With a giggle, I walk to the curtain that separates the halves of the property.

"Boys! I'm taking a walk. Behave and keep up your respect," I shout. I leave to enjoy the day and find my demon.

This morning, March 15th, is a bit cool. There was a shower yesterday that lasted throughout the night. Not a lot of people are selling, making things a bit more expensive. It never stopped me. As I walk by the risen river I see one of those problem boys. The big shot has just kicked a kid into the river. The poor thing, as much as I want to help, it would only kick me into the river. To get sick would harm my chances to to prepare my boys. I refuse to look any longer.

The market's population is small as predicted. As I move through the small crowd, I bump into a man. An important looking man that almost fell into a needs to be mended.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I whip around. The blond, shaggy hair is somewhat controlled by a fancy hat. It looks British.

"No, pardon me. I'm in a rush to see my animals. Have you ever heard of the Brit Circus?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"You see, this circus is well known throughout many lands. It's been to the coldest north to the most southern tip of Spain. I am the ringleader of this circus. Are you interested?" The man persuades. I'm not going to fall for a scam. I walk away to avoid anymore conversation. He follows me. He keeps talking about how nice and strange the circus is. There's a child friendly version for the day and an adult's paradise at night. It all sounds nice, but my boys' birthdays are all I care about. It's considered my slice of heaven per say.

"I don't want to hear anymore. Leave me alone." My feet move faster. I spot Gilbert talking to John, my go to bucher. They seem to be at a disagreement. Taking a chance, I jog for freedom from this stranger.

"Please, there's no harm. It's free to get in-" His mouth stops as a brown haired man stops him. They're conversing behind me as I assist Gilbert. It turns out that Gilbert said some things and is in need. He was also robbed, which doesn't help him. I listen to the conversation a little more than I should.

"Arthur, something happened," The Spanish sounding man said.

"What is it now, I'm trying to convince a man to see the show."

"Well...Lucy's damaged."

"Lucy! How could that happen? Those thieves, damage a vessel such as her is impossible."

"They to were users, like you. They broke the big mast and killed our bear." The man's voice becomes fearful. There's silence before the man runs off yelling Lucy at the top of his lungs. I turn to see them both gone. Our business with John is done with. As we walk back to my house, one of the trouble boys stop us.

Gilbert looks around, seeing all the demons that have followed the child. They're children themselves, which still makes me question Gilbert. Why is he twenty when I'm forty-five? It doesn't matter because the number of demons shows us how many threats are around us. Gilbert recognizes a demon. He looks around, pretending to be weary

"Hello kind gentlemen, can you spare me some coin? My mom is sick," the boy lies.

"Sorry, we've spent all our money today." I attempt to walk past the boy, but two of his friends come out.

"Please...we're brothers. Our mother is really sick," The dark brown haired boy gets close. Gilbert grabs my arm and guides me along. The boys don't leave. We walk on a longer route to my place, in hopes that they leave. It doesn't work as they still follow. What makes me weary is how organized they are. They really are dead set on my money. We stop as a small girl comes to us. Her angel looks sad as the innocent child speaks.

"Mister, I'm hungry. Can I have some money?" Gilbert rudely pushes the girl aside and makes a run for it. I clutch our items as we're chased. After a little ways, he pushes me to the ground.

"Stay!" He commands before running towards the kids. I saw him grab his hidden dagger as he left. I stay huddled in the alleyway as the children screamed. I can't see what would be horror. The food for this evening has become my teddy bear. The little girl lets out a shrill scream.

Gilbert's demonic song can be heard. Then violent hissing. The demons that were around have probably dispersed. When he comes back, I see his hands stained lightly with blood. He hisses as he heaves, giving a head jerk motion. I move in the direction, not wanting to see what he's done. We go back the way we came, allowing him to wash what he can off his hands. He's smirking as he watches the blood mix with water.

"I hurt them, but I didn't kill a single one," he huffs proud. He didn't kill? This is new from him. Stepping towards me, he smiles and I couldn't help but give one myself. After I've calmed down, we start joking. I don't know what has come over him, but he starts joking. I had one hell of a time as we walk home. Today's dinner will taste wonderful, I just know it.


	8. Chapter G8

As I get closer to the man, he's clearly from a colder climate. A heavy jacket covers him as a blanket, his bag as his pillow. Surrounding him are multiple bottles. How much did this man drink? Clearly he's going to be hungover. If he can wake up and walk, then I should take him somewhere to eat.

Standing over him, I look for his demon or angel. After a quick search of the ally we're in, I can't find them. Where are they? Looking around for Gilbert, I find him perching at one of the fire escape stairs. I watch him whisper something to the man's guardians. Soon after the two poof away, leaving Gilbert alone.

As I watch him, he seems to have a stone in his hand. Turning to me, he signals me to be quiet before throwing the stone at the blond, unconscious man. The small stone hits his head, but sticks to him like glue. After a few moments the stone sinks into his skin, he then wakes up. He doesn't notice me as he sits up.

He yawns, covers his face, and cracks his back. He turns towards me and attempts to get up, but hits me in the head instead. Rubbing my own face, I hear him say something in another language. Listening closely to the article, it sounds like German. He somewhat stares at me, probably asking questions as to why a strange man is watching him sleep. He winces at enveloping light of the ally. He clearly needs some peace.

"Hello, can you speak Italian?" I ask. I repeat myself twice before he realized what I said.

"Yes, I can speak fluent Italian. Who are you?" He asks drowsily.

"I'm a man who's going to help you out."

"Why help a stranger?"

"Because I am able. Now, show me you can get up," I command. He stands, yet he's unstable. I assist him until he stops leaning on me or the brick wall. As I let go, he covers his eyes.

"How much did you drink?" I question.

"Enough to have a hangover. I know my limits to know this could last an hour or two."

"Alright, as long as I know you'll be sober in a little. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ludwig, Ludwig Kriket." I'm now curious as to where this man lived. The name's French I think.

"Did you come from France?"

"Why should I tell you my home country? I need to get back to a friend. Did you see a man in abnormally formal clothes?"

"Sorry, I just found you. I don't know where they could be. Maybe we can find them."

"I don't know the hotel and my phone died yesterday. I doubt we can find him. He always gets lost in cities." I can't really help him, maybe this is for the best. I still need to kill him. This actually helps me, or at least should.

"I clearly can't help you find him, but I can help you. Are you hungry? I know a really good place to eat nearby." I actually don't know much about this side of the city. I need to walk him towards my place. He nods and allows me to guide him to a really good lunch spot. It takes a half hour of time to get there, but it's worth it. I'm getting hungry.

When we get there he stares at the small restaurant. I actually used to work here when I was in school. It has the best lunch selection on the northern side. It's not too busy at the moment. It could help Ludwig. Opening the door for him, he thanks me and enters. As I enter, I get a glimpse of Gilbert's disapproving glare. I don't know from where, but I can feel it burn my skin.

A waitress quickly gets us to a window booth and gives us our menus. Ludwig seems to be uncomfortable with the menu, but I ignore it. After the waitress came back and took our two orders of coffee, he still looks odd in his seat. After about five minutes of his puzzled features I ask him a question.

"Are you alright?" he fidgets before looking at me.

"Oh-uh...Yes i'm alright. I'm just not used to the idea of a physical menu."

"Let me guess, you're from Germany. I've heard they don't have menus."

"Some places have them, like the city. But I didn't grow up in the city."

"Is this your first time? Or is it just an experience you don't experience often?"

"It's just not often."

The waitress returns and places our mugs gently to us. When she asks for what we want, I get something I always get when I'm in a hurry. I order a simple sandwich with extra cheese. But, Ludwig seems to be going the fancy route. He's asking for the most expensive item on the entire menu, which happens to be on the lunch menu. I stare at the amount of euro I would have to pay. Quickly I snap out of my sudden trance. I guess it's worth it to murder someone.


	9. Chapter G9

Today I've decided to take my grandsons for a stroll around the city. The day is cool and sweet. The birds are singing a chorus today. Passing by the market, Gilbert and Katyusha can be seen buying the boys' gifts. I make sure to move them along, distracting them.

Their eleventh birthday is tomorrow. A count down to their journey. I still don't know much about it. My angel and demon don't know either. Something has to happen to me, which causes the boys to leave. How, exactly when, and where are unknown. I just know that it'll happen. Never mind my thoughts, this is a good day.

Lovino tugs on my shirt. Already knowing the routine I walk to the river to allow them to drink. Taking a sip for myself, the boys flee over the river. Incredibly confused, I stop crouching and look for them.

Was it a girl, a scary person, or the boys again? I may never know until I see them. Walking over the bridge, I begin my search. Good thing they're wet, their footprints are clear. Fallowing them, I come across one of the most populated areas of the city. It's second place, yet still troublesome. Shouting their names, I walk straight into the crowd.

"Lovino and Feliciano Vargas! It seems so impossible," My hoarse voice sighs. It feels like an hour. Most of the people around me either haven't seen them or ignored me. After giving up, I sit by a tree and take a rest. The boys will come on their own. If they don't find me then they'll go home. Might as well rest and stop worrying. Laying my head against the tree, I hypnotically watch the people pass.

How long I was resting, I have no idea. Women, men, and children of low income families have passed. Later, the rich men came by, most likely to talk of politics. As these fancy men go by, I hear a man yell. Looking in the direction, I move to where my new interest is.

As the wind picks up I shiver. The clouds are increasing, some looking gray. As long as we don't have a storm, I can get everything my boys need for tomorrow. Walking into the crowd, I stand and watch. It sounds like a protest, but I know I've heard this voice from somewhere.

"Come one, come all to the Brit Circus! Tomorrow evening will be our first show in Rome. We're known throughout many lands. The Spanish, French, and even the distant lands of Russia. We have animals that you have never seen before. Amazing people with odd abilities and skill. Come one, come all and watch as we give a small demonstration," Arthur, I think that's his name, shouts at the crowd of nobles.

Soon enough, I see a jet of fire shoot out to the sky. The wind manipulates its flow, seeming to be in the man's control. Then, color is added to the fire. Blue, pink, even green swirled around us. The men surrounding me are in complete awe. Some saying he's a man of the gods. Whatever it is, It's freaking me out.

"Come see the array of northern animals at my show. But, I'll give you a fiery glimpse for free! This is a bear from the deep forests of Russia, next we have a wolverine, and then the majestic white arctic fox," he yells. With each name the image changes and performs a small animation. The fox was an impressive sight, turning almost white with it's blue fire. Looking around I spot his brown haired associate impersonating their noises, adding flare and a shocking reaction from the surrounding men. A few ran in fear, yet many stayed in amazement. I can tell many are going to the show.

"If you wish to see more, come to my show. Other things you may see are the other tricks i'm capable of, shows for the children, and exotic item that you could buy. Come one, come all, and I guarantee a wonderful show for you and your family. Have a good evening." The man then throws something on the ground and disappears in smoke. He leaves behind a poster in his place. I second thing I see are my boys running up to the poster and jumping up and down. Here I was starting to believe they were home.

The men didn't disperse, the conversations ranging from the fire displays to a crazy magic user. What matters to me in this loud gathering are my boys. Storming my way to the poster, I make my presence known.

"Lovino and Feliciano! We're going home this minute," I yell, startling them both. When I get there I don't hesitate to grab them by the ears. Ignoring their cries of pain, I drag them back home. I never let go of their ears, even when it started raining and they began to complain about that.

Finally home, i let go of their ears at their beds. Feliciano's crying while Lovino rubs his ear. Gilbert walks in and drags me out of their curtain room.

"What the hell happened?" He questions, giving me an unnecessary pout.

"They ran away from me and got into a nearly dangerous situation," I yell whisper.

"What kind of danger?"

"Someone made pretty pictures with fire. To know they were around, they should know by now that fire permanently scorches them."

"Wait, that means Feliciano still has 'that' on his foot?"

"Yes."

"Yea, scold them. Katyusha would have done the same." I return to the boys, who seem to be getting ready for bed already. At least they understand their punishment.

"Grandpa…"

"No Feliciano, same for you Lovino. You two ran away from me and put yourselves in danger-"

"But Grandpa…"

"No! You two will listen and listen well. What I saw was you two immediately walk up to that poster. To know that you were this close to the flames scared me."

"We're sorry…"

"You will also wait until I'm finished. Whatever made you run off was another big thing. If I had know that presentation was going to happen then I would have taken you right home. We don't need a repeat of Feliciano's foot incident."

"You said you would never speak of it again!" Lovino yells.

"It proves my point of what could've happened to the both of you. To have your skin black and browned by fire. To have it permanently be hard, similar to how your lies hurt you. Don't you understand that I care about you two? Don't run off like that again. Your supper will be eaten cold tonight, but it won't change the treatment you'll get tomorrow. It'll be your special day and I want you two safe. You also get to do almost whatever you want. Feliciano…"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Katyashia will cook dinner tonight." I then walk away, leaving the boys to think about the scolding. Ludwig floats on into their place. Likely he'll read to them, he always reads to them when they cry, even Lovino likes it. Leaving them alone is the best. I just need to dread the countdown, focus on it and make their eleventh year their best. I set the table early and put two plates to the side. I just hope they'll be ready in time.


	10. Chapter G10

After giving our orders, I begin to stir my coffee. How, where should I kill him is what's been running through my head. He doesn't seem to be too bad, nothing's wrong with him. I could find someone else...I just don't know. Just planning to kill is taxing. Taking the spoon out, I take a sip.

"So, what's your name," Ludwig asks. Putting my mug down, I question whether to tell him or not. For some reason, I'm having a hard time deciding. Is this an effect that angels and demons have on us? To help with consequences and give an answer? I should ask when I can.

"I would like to keep my name a secret." That should do.

"Are there any nicknames you like?"

"I used to be called Luca when I was younger. I don't mind if you use it."

"Thank you Luca for your assistance. After I pay I'll leave you alone."

"There's no reason to pay, I don't know whether you've been robbed or not. You were on the bad side of Rome." Instantly wide eyed he checks his pockets. He finds his wallet, opens it, and anger just paints his features.

"They took all my euro. I also bought the most expensive item on the menu," he whispers. The man is broke, probably stuck in the city, and is missing his friend. Are these ideal murder conditions for a person? He then pats his pockets, telling me he's probably missing his phone.

I just give Ludwig a silent answer, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. After letting go our conversation silences. For the next ten minutes we sit in silence and my skin begins to burn again. It's the most uncomfortable thing bothering me. Looking out out window seat I can see Gilbert, tapping his hand like there was a watch there. He then points in the direction of the bathroom.

"Excuse me," I hastily state before scurrying to the bathroom. Once in there, I find the normally cool temperatures rising. I'm soon sweating and the mirrors fog. From an open stall Gilbert emerges.

He stares me down, similar to a parent staring down at a child's misdeeds. He takes his sweet time getting close to me. When he gets in my face, i attempt to move. He grabs the collar of my shirt and growls at me. He then lifts me up the heated wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hisses. The conditions around me don't help.

"Gaining trust-"

"You're bonding! You don't bond, you deceive. You trick, lie, and then kill. If you want those children so bad then you should've suffocated him on the streets. If you're so sure to wait until the last minute, then I'll give some advice. Want to hear it you old fool?" He gives me some space to answer.

"Ye-yes-"

"Good, you gave me a straight yes. Now, I advise that you bring him to your house-sized apartment. The guy needs a place to stay. You don't have to take the advice, but the lack of desire isn't sitting well. He's your target now, treat him as such." Immediately he poofs away in ashy smoke. Inhaling it makes the world...something. Thinking about it scorches my throat and pains my lungs.

The walls begin to cool. As my mind slows down, I look at where he was. To know that he can _do_ things like this in the real world. I'm being followed, watched, and I have to kill Ludwig. What have I gotten myself into?

After cleaning the sweat and stress from my face I return to my seat. He still looks like his meal will eat him. Just as I sit and get comfortable the waitress brings us our food. Was I in there that long? That's just scary. As my sandwich is placed Ludwig's eyes follow her hand. She then gives him his meal and all it's glory.

"Thank you bella. Have a wonderful day cutey," I flirt. She just giggles and walks away with her tray. For some reason I'm not hungry anymore. I have to or he'll think something's wrong. I take my sandwich and agonizingly take a bite. It was so quick. Did I do something wrong? I hope he didn't notice, unless I'm over worrying. I pay attention to how he eats, wondering if it's a distraction.

He eats slowly, taking more time than me to savor. My mouth quickly matches how fast he eats. Soon enough I finish my meal. It was nice, but it was odd. To feel this pressure while eating was just odd. How do people who plan to murder a person deal with this? It's like an act that I'm trying too hard to do. Like I'm on my last straw with my director.

"Can I ask for the time? My...phone was stolen too," Ludwig asks. At least I know his phone was stolen. Checking my watch, my eyes open. It shows my countdown.

"It…is...1:25 in the evening."

"Thanks. I just needed to know. So, what can I do after you pay? I don't really know where I am."

"Well, I could take you to my place if it's alright."

"It's not a good idea. Could you get me a hotel room? I would appreciate it," he persuades. I'm not going to ignore free advice. Whether I know what I'm doing or not doesn't matter.

"I'm not paying for a hotel room. That meal is half the price of most hotels. Not only that, many are in horrible condition and people rob from them often. Also, I cook my dinners. You would have a free, delicious meal," I counter persuade.

He ponders a second, taking a literal second of thinking, and then shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll go." Was it really that simple? He looks like a person who would reject the slightest of help. I wonder if it's the lack of supernatural influences. It just has to.

"Alright. It won't take long." It won't take long to get home. It...won't take long...


	11. Chapter G11

Twitching an eyebrow I stare at our destination. The Brit Circus, a battle lost to the boys' and those two. Good thing there's a family friendly version of the show. Lovino keeps attempting to sneak past me, earning a tug from his shirt collar. Can't these boys keep their excitement? I understand that this is new, but they need patience. Specifically Lovino requires assistance to stay in check..

"Katyusha, please tell me you'll whack one of them if they become too rowdy," I yell behind me. She runs up beside me, keeping a sharper eye on the kids. Sighing I look ahead for Gilbert. He's my scout today. I don't know what's in store for us. Hopefully he can relay information.

We're now close to the large tent and there's a mini market leading to the main opening. Children are running around, looking at the sights. It seems fun, yet so strange. It's not like what my father has taken me too. There seem to be people and animals in cages, the booths seem broken and worn, and the men advertising around don't look too friendly. Feliciano just happened to be near and I pull him close when a man yelled.

With Gilbert now in sight it's clear why he took so long. He stopped to flirt with a dancer. Katyusha, who continues to play her part power walks ahead. Once she makes it she slaps him _hard_. Some of the children ahead stop and laugh. The embarrassment on Gilbert's face doesn't waver my worry much. As we walk to them the boys huddle behind me. The dancer laughs, looking our way. She then jogs to me and gets uncomfortably close.

"Hello, I'm hoping you're enjoying the market," the Belgian sounding woman yells in my face. Another man, taller than her, approaches us.

"Do not scare potential customers sister." The man stares her down before walking away.

"Scare? I didn't scare you three did I?" The woman asks worriedly. By pulling on the boys' collars I prevent them from lying. I shake my head for us.

"I am not scared miss, but we've just got here. I would like a name before we talk more," I attempt to pry. She's beautiful and I bet better without such a bright red on her lips. Nice dirty golden hair. That pretty red costume is a bit too short. The boys aren't trying anything, so there's no worry.

"I'm Emma. Other than that I hope you enjoy this market. The show will start soon. You'll know when my horn blows." She lifts up her small horn.

"That is nice to know miss-"

"Before we end, I recommend the potion wagon. Very cheap and it also sells plain spirits if interested," she beams.

"That is nice. Hope the show is as great as I saw in yesterday's demonstration," I end. Somewhat dragging the boys' collars I move them to where my angel and demon stand. As we get closer the red on Gilbert's face is still printed on his face. Lovino laughs and points it out.

"Nice slap!" he laughs. Gilbert attempts to growl, but holds his tongue. He then walks towards the tent, bumping into a bystander. I'm proud of his progress. Last time something similar happened he punched a man _tundra_ cold. I literally saw the man's soul leave and snap back. I learned a lot about souls the day.

The conditions around me may not be ideal, but this is what the boys' wanted. The four of us walk around the market until the boys' get interested at a vender selling waffles. With the spare cash I always save for their birthdays, I each of us a chocolate waffle. It's their first ones and I smile at their greed. Lovino savored his while Feliciano wolfed it down. This treat is _highly_ greed inducing for some reason. Lovino's attempting to steal Gilbert's share from my hand. As his hand grabs the waffle from my grasp the horn sounds. Emma's voice can be heard, herding the crowd. Snatching the waffle back I hurry everyone to the horn.

Entering the tent, I realize an old feeling. It's like when I took Plinio, my son, to the circus. The joy he had are the same as the boys' following. If only there was cotton candy or at least popcorn. The boys will never get those luxuries, yet I feel closer without them _._

"Hey, over here!" Gilbert beckons. He's seated in the middle of the crowd. After fighting the eager observers we make it. Sitting between Gilbert and Katyusha I give Gilbert his share. The boys make themselves comfortable in their laps. Feliciano on Katyusha, Lovino on the other's lap. Once relaxed in my seat I feel a presence. And that presence should be back home.

I peer up to see Ludwig hovering above me. At first he doesn't notice that I'm giving him an Italian death glare. My mother used to give me them often. It's like boring into the souls of disobedient children. The idea that I can do it still amazes me. When Ludwig locks his eyes with mines he floats to me. Clearly he's disturbed by it, so I stop.

"I don't feel right being away from both of them," he whispers before flying to his original position. It takes me a moment to remember what Death had to do. Glancing at the boys my mind relaxes. This year needs to be the best. I must ready myself for what's to come.

Everything will be safe and fine. As long as the boys have fun and that their false skin doesn't catch fire I'm fine. Everything is fine and dandy. I just need to keep lying to myself. One year left to lie. Everything is good.


End file.
